Spin The Bottle
by blackdragonflower
Summary: short oneshot between KibaxHinata. Kiba goes to a party and everyone is there. yes including bugboy Shino!Naruto suggests playing spin the bottle and you can see where that will end up! This takes place when they are younger and Akamaru is still tiny.


Spin the Bottle by blackdragonflower

heehee... this is a one shot. kibaxhinata. please no flaming over the coupling. any helpful comments are much appreciated! oh... i do not kiba, hinata, shino, cetra cetra they are not my characters! they belong to Kishimoto.

Kiba walked through the door Akamaru wedged into his coat. "Kiba! Glad you could make it!" Naruto yelled from the couch, "Hurry up and get your ass in here!" Kiba walked into the party nodding to Shino who had surprisingly come and was leaning against the wall. "Hey Shino! What're you doing here?!" the dog boy asked cheerfully.

"Same as you."

"Is Hinata here?"

Shino nodded pointing to the opposite side of the room where Hinata sat chatting with a bunch of other girls, "She was wondering when you were going to show…"

"Oh… thanks Shino… I'm gonna go see how she is." Akamaru playfully barked as Kiba crossed the room. "Yeah Akamaru I know…" "Hinata?" He tapped her shoulder and she whirled around blushing furiously.

"O-oh Kiba-kun… y-you scared me…"

"Sorry Hinata." Kiba gave an apologetic look as Akamaru whined being forgotten.

"Y-you brought Akamaru!" Hinata smiled taking the dog gently from Kiba's fuzzed coat rubbing noses with him, "You are so adorable Akamaru…" The dog playfully barked licking her cheek as she laughed. (no one can resist the puppy cuteness! BEWARE!)

"Hinata, Kiba come on! We're playing spin the bottle!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on Hinata it'll be fun… maybe you'll end up landing on Naruto…" Kiba whispered teasing. Hinata blushed immensely red and started tapping her fingers together,

"O-okay…" The two walked over and planted themselves on the floor. Akamaru crawled out from Kiba's jacket and lay down placing his head on his master's knee. Hinata smiled again still looking down at the floor as she pet the canine.

"Okay Hinata it's your turn!" Sakura exclaimed a giant grin on her face. Kiba chuckled as Hinata mumbled softly to herself, "Please be Naruto, Please be Naruto…" She reached over gently taking the glass bottle in her hand and spinning it. The bottle spun, spiraling around before starting to slow down; Hinata's grin grew wider as the bottle started stopping on Naruto. Unfortunate for Hinata the bottle spun a tad more landing on Kiba. "Kiba-kun…."

"Okay! Hinata and Kiba…. YOU HAVE TO KISS EACH OTHER!!" Sakura squealed.

"H-Hinata you don't have to do it if you don't want to…" Kiba blushed rose pink.

"N-no I-it's okay Kiba-k-kun…w-we ha-have to d-do it…I-it's the dare"

"A-are you sure?" Hinata's answer was pressing her soft lips to his her whole body trembling as she wrapped her arms around him. He copied her replying to her movements swiftly. Shino watched from up against the wall his eyebrow raising slightly a gentle smirk hidden beneath his collar. Hinata pulled away blushing as she started tapping her fingers together again. "I-I think I n-need t-to go h-ho-home now…" Kiba got up helping the blue haired girl rise from her knees.

"OH MY! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" Sakura screeched.

"Come on Hinata I'll take you home." He leaned down picking up Akamaru and escorted Hinata out.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Hinata looked up her lavender eyes soft.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

She gently smiled tapping her fingers before shivering, "Yes… j-just a l-little c-cold."

"Oh, well, here." He shrugged himself from his coat draping it around her slender shoulders Akamaru playfully nipping at their heels. "Akamaru quit it!" Kiba howled.

"T-thank you K-Kiba-kun…"

He looked back at her startled, "Oh, your welcome Hinata…"

"Kiba did you… like… the…"

"the what?"

"never mind…"

"Hinata what is it?"

"Did you like the kiss…" She blurted out flushing a deep cherry the blood rushing to her face.

Kiba looked down his face growing pink again his lips welcoming a slow grin, "Actually… I…kind of did…"

"Th-thank you f-for yo-your coat…I-I-I k-k-kind of di-did too" her stammering was becoming harder to understand.

"Here's your house Hinata-chan…"

"Kiba?" He looked over as her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips to his once more her mouth's warmth seeping into his. Their tongues gingerly met and danced together creating a riot of sensations. Kiba wrapped his arms around her curved waist before she shortly after pulled away handing him his coat and disappearing into her home. Kiba walked off his face ruby red and his motions like he was drunk. But then again maybe he was… drunk off Hinata's love.


End file.
